1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for fastening human tissue, and, more particularly, to an intranasal fastener driving device for insertion into the narrow passages of the nose for dispensing fasteners into septal tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Septal surgery is among the most common operations performed. It is estimated that 500,000 septal surgeries are performed each year in the United States by Otolaryngologists and Plastic Surgeons.
Septal surgery was first described in 1882, and the techniques have been modified up to the present day to correct the septum and preserve as much cartilage as possible to prevent loss of support and saddling of the external nose. Submucous resection and septoplasty are performed for nasal obstruction, sinusitis, and headache. It is often performed in conjunction with rhinoplasty for cosmetic results.
Traditional septal surgery begins with an intranasal incision through the lining of the septum. The lining is then elevated away from the supporting skeleton by creating a tunnel on one or both sides of the septum. This allows direct visualization of the distorted bone or cartilage. Repair consists of removing or contouring the bone and cartilage. Support is assured by preserving as much cartilage as possible or by replacing crooked pieces of cartilage with straight pieces. Upon completion, the septum is conventionally held together with packing or suturing to prevent hematoma formation. However, intranasal packing is generally left in place 24-72 hours and causes a great deal of discomfort to the patient. Further, studies have shown that intranasal packing reduces oxygen saturation and can cause toxic shock syndrome. Therefore, intranasal packing is not a benign procedure. Unfortunately, its alternative, intranasal suturing, is technically difficult and sometimes impossible to perform